


Winter Wonderland

by sleepypanda27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snow Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypanda27/pseuds/sleepypanda27





	Winter Wonderland

It was snowing all day long the first big snowfall this winter. Closer to night time there was already big mountains of snow covering the entire city. By nightfall, the snowing calmed down. 

You somehow convinced Bucky to go outside with you for a walk thinking it was way too easy to get him outside from the warmth and coziness of your apartment into the cold New York streets. He didn't want to go at first but seeing how excited you were about such a simple thing he couldn't say no and he didn't want to let you wander around the city all alone at this time of the night.

The city was calm with almost no people outside only a few dog owners walking their pets bundled up in their winter gear. Everyone else was hiding in their homes from the cold. Occasional cab driver passed by slowly making his way through the snow filled road. Snow removal wasn't started yet, promising slow traffic in the morning.

The yellowish street lights and the colorful lights from the department store signs illuminated the streets, the glittering snow turning the city into a magical winter wonderland. It felt like stepping into a fairytale with your Prince Charming by your side.

Snow crunched underneath yours and Bucky's feet as you walked enjoying the view while it lasted, you felt truly happy. Staying in the moment you didn't care about anything else than this moment.

Reaching Central Park you felt that Bucky wasn't following you anymore so you turned around to see where he was only to meet his boyish smile and a snowball flying your way colliding with your shoulder making snow fly in every direction.

You gasped surprised from the impact and cleaned off your coat from snow. Looking back at him you understood that it was only the beginning of this snow fight. “Bucky no!” You backed away from him and another snowball in his hand aimed at you.

“Bucky yes.” He walked closer grinning like an excited kid who sees snow for the first time in his life throwing it at you.

“No!” You yelped ducking down barely escaping it.

He took another handful of snow throwing it above your head making it snow again. You quickly made a snowball throwing it right at his chest. Using that distraction to push him into the large pile of snow. What you didn’t expect was that he would pull you along with him.

You landed right beside him falling in the fluffy snow you moved fast getting on top of him straddling his hips so he wouldn't have a chance to do something first. He didn't seem to mind that at all.

“Hey, Doll. Will you give me a kiss?” He smiled innocently at you, placing his hands on your hips while you steadied yourself on his chest.

You couldn't say no to that. Leaning in and kissing his cold lips tenderly, you had to repay him for starting the snow fight you kinda already did that, that's how you both ended up covered in snow but that wasn't enough so you grabbed the snow next to his head and dropped it on his face.

“Oh no you didn’t.” He gasped brushing the snow away. “You better run.” He warned his smile turning into almost predatory one.

“Oh shit!” You scrambled up on your feet as fast as you could running away to the closest tree, you glanced back to check if Bucky was behind you, he wasn't so you hid behind the tree slowly walking around it trying not to make a lot of sound in the snow. You looked out for Bucky but there was no trace of him anywhere. For a second you thought he left you alone at the park.

“Looking for me?” He asked from behind startling you and wrapping his arms around you trapping you before you could escape. You squealed trying to escape the strong grasp. He easily lifted you up from the ground.

“If you kiss me I promise I won’t throw you in the snow.”

“I just kissed you.”

“I want more.”

“Okay!”

He lowered you down on the ground but didn't let you go out of his arms. “You’re playing dirty Barnes.” You scolded him turning around to face him.

“I do what I gotta do.” He smiled. “Now where’s my promised kiss?”

“It’s right here.” You couldn't help but smile pulling him down to you by his jacket kissing him. You felt him smile against your lips and you instantly knew he had something in mind.

He lifted his hand up shaking a brunch that was above your heads causing the snow to fall down on both of you.

“Ahh!” Bucky jumped. “It fell behind my neck.” He frantically jumped on the spot trying to get the snow out. It melted faster than he could get it out.

“That’s what you deserve.” You laughed at the view before you.

Bucky stopped jumping and looked at you. “What I deserve, huh?” He smiled stepping closer to you.

“No stop. I’m turning into an icicle.” You shivered, cold air seeping into your bones from every place it could get through. Your clothes starting to get wet from rolling in the snow. He wrapped his hands around you. You thought he would throw you in the snow. Instead, he pulled you close to him leaving no space in between and pecked your cheek making you feel warmer.

“How does a warm bath with bubbles, candles and me sound?” Bucky asked with a warm smile offering his hand for you to take it.

You took his hand. "That sounds exactly what I need right now.” You almost moaned at the thought a shiver run down your back imagining the warm water and bubbles surrounding you and Bucky, his warm body pressed against your back. The best way to end this wintry day.


End file.
